Wounded
by Lonewolf2293
Summary: Jimmy was shot and now is in the hospital how will his friends react. {JimmyxCindy} {SheenxLibby}
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone here's another story I hope people will enjoy again I don't own any of the characters these all belong to the good people of Nick.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a silent and cool summer night in Retroville Texas and Jimmy and Sheen were walking.

"All I'm saying Sheen is you don't need to buy a new Ultralord every week and you will find you have more money."

Sheen rubbed the back of his head "It's not my fault they made Ultralord in black and gold armor." Jimmy shook his head no longer trying to understand Sheen's obsession with Ultralord.

"You sure about this Jimmy?" Jimmy nodded "It's not like I am spending it on Cindy."

"You two are still fighting?" Sheen said unsurprised knowing the two smartest teens in Retroville.

"Yes, She came over to my place we agreed to get together and do homework,"

"Haha yeah, right homework and I'll be going without sugar for a month." Jimmy smirked, "Well that's good Sheen, cause it was really just homework I can show you the text if you wish proof." Sheen suddenly became mortified,"No that's alright ill take your word so continue."

"Anyways I was in my lab getting ready when I suddenly got a video call from April. We were talking and Cindy arrived and Vox let her in, Cindy walked in dressed up really nice and she saw who was on the screen and got really mad. I told her we were just chatting and she crossed her arms and yelled 'drop dead Nerdtron' and left."

Sheen whistled "Man that is why I am glad I only got Libby."

"Hey I tried to apologize but she wouldn't hear it threatened me with her black belt."

They arrived at Retroville Bank and Jimmy withdrew some money from the atm outside, he had a lot of money selling some of his inventions. He turned to Sheen holding the money,"Just try harder to manage your money Sheen, I won't always be around to help you out." Sheen nodded and was grateful for his best friend.

"I know and thanks again for helping me get Libby the terra bit external hard drive she's been wanting for like forever you wouldn't think Libby would fill her computer and all her USB's with music."

Jimmy nodded "Yeah well this is Libby were talking about."

Sheen laughed "Yeah man I know and don't worry my dads got a few more shifts with my name on them. I'll pay you back Jimmy."

Jimmy raised his hand "No worries Sheen, just manage your cash and pay me back."

Sheen nodded and handed Sheen sixty dollars, "She's gonna love this man."

"Where's Carl?" Jimmy pondered.

"He and Elke got a skype date," Sheen said pulling out his wallet when suddenly a man came out of from behind the tree holding a gun.

"Give all your money." The man said pointing to Sheen.

"Give him the money Sheen," Jimmy said putting his hands up, Sheen put his wallet back in his pocket. The man watched "You reaching for something, you got a weapon?"

"What no I don't," Sheen said scared, Jimmy saw the man's hand about to pull the trigger and he grabbed Sheen and pushed him out of the way. Next thing Sheen heard was a gun shot and Jimmy's scream of agony. The man ran away leaving the money behind.

Sheen looked to Jimmy groaning holding his side Sheen could see Jimmy's blood seeping from between his fingers. Sheen's heart racing his head throbbing hitting the concrete, he didn't know what to do he grabbed his phone from his pocket and called 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" a woman said on the phone.

"Hello, my names Sheen Estevez I'm outside Retroville bank my friend's been shot please hurry! there's a lot of blood."

Hearing the panic in the young man's voice the operator "We will be there an ambulance will be sent is your friend conscious?" Sheen checked Jimmy seeing he was awake in a lot of pain.

"Yes please hurry."

A short moment passed "We dispatched an ambulance and they will be there shortly don't move."

The ambulance arrived shortly after and they pulled Jimmy in the ambulance, Sheen looked to the paramedic "I am coming too, he's my best friend."

The paramedic allowed Sheen to ride with them as long as he stayed out of the way. They lifted his shirt and Sheen looked to the bullet wound, the blood poured out and Sheen couldn't help but feel horrible.

The paramedic bandaged the wound and then injected a painkiller. One of the paramedics looked to Sheen seeing the gash in his forehead, the saw the gash and quickly looked to Sheen and began cleaning the wound. He looked to the paramedic "Forget me just help out mi amigo, Stay with us, Jimmy."

Sheen made a quick call to Libby "Be home, be home."

Libby walked out of the shower her hair wrapped in a towel and another wrapped around her. She picked up her phone seeing it was Sheen calling she answered "Hey Sheen."

"Hey, Libs." Sheen managed to choke out.

Hearing his tone Libby became concerned she then heard the sirens in the background. "Whats going on Sheen, You better not be in a cop car."

"No Libby, I am in an ambulance," Sheen said as he felt tears welling up in his eyes. Libby's heart sank hearing her boyfriends sadness.

"Sheen calm down, what happened talk slow ok." Libby could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"He shot him, Libby ... he shot him, he shot Jimmy, we were at an atm getting money when a guy came out and he, he-" Sheen couldn't finish.

"Sheen calm down, you're on the way to the hospital. So call Jimmy's parents and ill meet you up there ok."

"Yeah, Libby meet you there." Sheen hung up and made the call to Jimmy's parents.

Libby quickly got dressed throwing on her underwear and sweats and she ran out the door going to her car. She quickly reached into her purse and pulled out her cellphone. Libby called Cindy praying she was home Cindy needed to know.

The phone rang and rang Libby hit her steering wheel growing agitated and she said,"Come on Cindy, come on pick up your phone. Libby pulled out of the driveway still waiting for Cindy to answer her phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Cindy arrived home from her karate class where she earned her third-degree black belt in a competition. She needed the distraction from Jimmy she was still angry with what she had seen in the lab. She was stressed out and her mother wasn't helping.

Cindy frowned, She looked across the street wondering what Jimmy was doing. She wondered if she overreacted telling him to drop dead and not letting him explain. Of course, she was too stubborn to. She changed out of her karate Gi and put on a crop top and Skirt. She pulled out her phone from her bag and turned it on.

Her phone vibrated fiercely. She looked to see six missed calls and five text messages telling her to call. "What's got into Libby, Maybe Sheen did something."

Cindy speed dialed Libby "Hey Lib's what's up?"

"What's up?, WHAT'S UP?, Girl I have been trying to get a hold of you for like ten minutes just trying to reach you!"

Cindy's eyes grew wide Libby was incredibly angry. "Why what's going on Sheen cheat on you or something?"

"Girl don't even joke about that, Jimmy's ...Jimmy's in the hospital Cindy and it's bad really bad."

"What? Did Nerdtron hurt his Franken brain while working on one of his inventions?"

Libby didn't find Cindy's joke funny upset with him or not Libby knew Cindy still had feeling's for Jimmy despite their fight. "No, Cindy he was shot with a gun a real gun. Sheen's with him right now and Sheen's freaking out."

Cindy threw her hand to her mouth her eyes filling with tears, she felt as if someone had gripped her heart. Remembering herself telling the teen genius to drop dead, she feared it may have happened."No...no...NOOOO!"

Libby could hear Cindy's voice cracking and she could hear Cindy's sobbing "Girl where are you right now?" Cindy fell to her knees "I am at home." Libby could feel tears in her eyes "Cindy do you want me to come get you I am heading to the hospital now."

She heard more sobs and finally, Cindy let out "Can you please ...please come get me."

"Yeah Girl, ill be at your driveway in five." Libby hung up and quickly made her way to Cindy's house. Cindy raced out of her room and ran down the stairs only to be stopped by her mother "Cynthia Aurora Vortex, you know the rules no running in the house, now what's going on?"

"Cynthia, what's wrong?" Sasha said concerned she looked into her daughter seeing the tears falling from her eyes. Cindy grabbed her mother and hugged, Sasha was shocked her daughter didn't act like this since her rescue from the Yolkians. Sasha spoke in a much softer tone "Cynthia hush calm down and tell me what's wrong."

"Someone shot him, mom, I told him to drop dead and someone shot him and he's in the hospital and-and-"

"Cynthia hush, tell me who's in the hospital?"

"Jimmy, mom someone shot Jimmy and now he's in the hospital." Cindy began to cry harder than before. Sasha hugged her daughter "The boy across the street?"

Cindy nodded "Libby's on the way to come get me were going to the hospital."

Sasha hugged Cindy "He must be really special to you Cynthia. For this kind of reaction now I don't approve of you telling him to drop dead but don't think this was your fault you didn't pull the trigger. Now the only thing I can tell you is to be there for him."

"But I thought you didn't like Jimmy, mom."

"He may cause trouble from time to time but he makes you happy."

Cindy heard the door bell ring and Sasha grabbed Cindy's Jacket on the hook and passed it to her. Cindy thanked her mother and opened the door and Cindy ran outside. Cindy and Libby ran to the car Cindy looked over to the Neutrons house not seeing their car.

"Does Jimmy's parents know?"

"Sheen texted me, They're already there and Carl is on his way, come on we gotta go." They jumped into her car they raced to the hospital.

Cindy and Libby finally arrived at the hospital as quick as they could. They stopped at the receptionist. "Excuse me we're looking for James Issac Neutron." The receptionist typed into her computer "James Issac Neutron, I am sorry but he's in the E.R."

Cindy looked to the Receptionist trying to keep her composure "On what floor?"

"Libby!" Libby turned to see Sheen and saw his forehead wrapped in bandages. "Sheen!" Libby raced towards her boyfriend "Oh babe are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine heads pounding but I'll be fine come on were waiting with Jimmy's parents." Cindy looked to Sheen "Sheen, um I dang it." Sheen shocked Cindy never used his first name he could see she was upset over Jimmy. He placed a hand on her shoulder "Come on." Cindy nodded and they followed Jimmy to the waiting room.

Cindy saw Jimmy's mother crying and his father trying to comfort her. "Mrs. Neutron." Judy looked up to see Cindy. Who was now just as upset she hugged the girl. Cindy looked to Judy "Has there been any word?" Cindy asked trembling slightly. Judy shook her head.

Hugh looked to his wife "I am going to ask the doctor." Judy nodded once Hugh went behind the door suddenly a loud bang was heard making everyone jump. Everyone turned to see Sheen's fist was touching the wall. "It's not fair Jimmy's in there because he pushed me out of the way and took the bullet."

Libby grabbed Sheen's fist placed her hand over it "Don't blame yourself Sheen no one would have expected to be robbed."

Sheen looked to Libby "But Libby if he hadn't pushed me." Sheen began to tremble and Libby hugged him "Then it would be you in there so knock off the crazy." Sheen hugged Libby and she could feel him trembling "Sheen." Libby rubbed his back in hopes to calm him down.

"Yeah Sheen you can't blame yourself for what happened to Jim. The police will figure it out."

Hugh walked out with the doctor looking relieved and the doctor looked to the group "We were able to extract the bullet, it didn't anything vital he will need to stay for awhile to recover and with a little rehab he should make a full recovery and be able to walk out in a couple weeks."

Everyone was excited to hear this especially Cindy and Judy. Sheen let out a sigh of relief. The doctor smiled "We have him in a room would you all like to see him."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The Doctor showed the room Jimmy was in, they saw Jimmy sitting up in his bed and his mom rushed him and began kissing his head over and over. "Mom! come on I'm alright."

Hugh looked to his son "Hey Jimbo, good to see you pulled through Son."

Libby looked to Jimmy "Hey Jimmy, Sorry to hear what happened how are you doing?"

"Well, Libby sitting here and told to rest I've been thinking. Whoever said a paper cut splashed with the citrus acid from lemons was the worst pain obviously never been shot with a piece of metal."

He looked to Sheen "Sheen, thanks for calling 911, We were lucky you had a cell phone."

"Yeah man, you would have done the same for me," Sheen said sadly. Jimmy nodded "Sheen it wasn't your fault man."

Carl looked to Jimmy "So Jimmy I guess you got a scar now huh?"

Jimmy nodded "Yeah, Luckily it's only a minor one. I'd show it but as it hurts to move forgive me for not showing it off."

Jimmy then saw Cindy in the background her eyes were red and puffy. He could see the signs that she was crying. She tried to avoid his gaze but Jimmy wouldn't have it. "Cindy, come here." Cindy looked at him and then looked to the door.

Knowing what Cindy may try he looked to the group"Ok, can you all go out I want to talk with Cindy alone, Cindy if you even think of bolting for a nanosecond. Stitches or not I'll get up." Seeing how serious Jimmy was, Judy only figured something happened between the two and she led everyone else out.

Cindy looked to Jimmy "Cindy come here don't make me get up." She walked over he looked into her green eyes. "Jimmy, about what I said about dropping dead I" He could see her about to cry. "Hey, hey, Cindy I'm ok I know you didn't mean it you were angry I get it." Cindy began to cry again "I was so scared."

Jimmy's eyes grew wide "You were scared?"

"OF COURSE I WAS SCARED, I was scared cause I lo-like you all lot and i thought, I thought you after what I said-" She started to tear up again. She hugged him once he was in her embrace he could feel her trembling.

He rubbed her back "It's Ok Cindy, You were upset and I like you a lot too, that's why I was telling April we couldn't chat and that's when you walked in."

Cindy pulled back and saw he was being completely honest he gave her a half smile "She said that my mate was lucky to have been chosen."

Cindy looked stunned "But we aren't dating." Jimmy chuckled "Well Cindy when I get out here would you like to go out."

Cindy smiled her heart racing she leaned in and said: "I think we had a thing going since the don't we just skip it and go by what people think already."

Jimmy gave her a coy smile "Why Ms. Vortex, your logic seems very sound would you like to be my girlfriend." She kissed him "Doe's that answer your question, Jimmy."

"Yes, it does." Jimmy threw his arm around her and she laughed "Guess I'm changing my facebook status when I get home."

"I'd change mine but no cell phone and I won't be seeing my computer for a while." Jimmy sad sadly.

They heard the door open and Libby was seen looking in"Can we come back in visiting hours are ending soon." Cindy put her arm behind Jimmy's head Libby looked to them "Are you two?"

Cindy nodded and Libby was ecstatic "You guys this is great, come in you guys the love birds are done chatting."

Everyone came back in Judy smiled seeing Jimmy and Cindy together. Sheen and Carl high fived Jimmy." A Nurse walked in she had dark hair and tanned skin and she smiled "Well, well looks like someone's popular visiting hours are soon ending and this one needs sleep."

Everyone said goodbye to Jimmy his parents said they would be back tomorrow Carl said he would stop by.

Sheen fist bumped Jimmy "Jimmy I'll be back tomorrow Amigo." Jimmy nodded Libby saw no tv and asked the nurse if music was allowed the nurse nodded and Libby looked to Jimmy "Yo I'll bring you some music ok Jimmy?" Jimmy nodded.

He looked to Cindy "You coming back?" Cindy smiled "After school."

They all left the room and Jimmy laid down to rest, outside Sheen went to the receptionist and was discharged. Libby walked with Sheen outside seeing her boyfriend was troubled by something Libby looked to Sheen. "Sheen, what's bothering you?"

"I Just wish they would catch that guy who shot Jimmy."

"Sheen they will don't sweat it, now do you want a ride home? you must have a headache." Sheen nodded and got in his girlfriend's car and they headed home.

Cindy said goodnight to Libby and she and Sheen drove away. Cindy went inside and made her way back to her room she jumped on her computer.

Facebook Login

Username: Karatequeen17

Password: CindylovesJimmy

Logged in

Relationship ship status: Single

Relationship ship status: In a relationship with Jimmy Neutron.

Cindy smiled at her status then she watched as there was already twenty likes and the number increasing. Comments were being added and Cindy began to read a few.

Libby Folfax commented: Bout time girl.

Brittany Tenelli commented: Like Omg that's awesome.

Nick Dean: Dude, give Neutron props for stepping up.

Miss Fowl: Baaaawk doesn't mean start flirting in Class.

Eustace Strych commented: Oh how unfortunate Cynthia, call me when he screws it up.

Cindy scowled "Not happening Strych." Cindy logged off and went to bed excited for tomorrow when she could go and see Jimmy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Cindy went the hospital after school like she had promised. She passed the receptionist and headed towards Jimmy's room. She saw Officer Tubs and deputy Foley leaving Jimmy's room. "Thanks for your Statement Jimmy hope your back on your feet soon."

"Thanks, officers, tell the misses I said hi."

Cindy walked in and She saw Jimmy sitting on the edge of his bed and eating his lunch.

"Hey, Jimmy were the cops asking you about what happened to you and Sheen?"

Jimmy finished eating and wiped his mouth. "Ugh hospital food, Yeah, I told them everything from last night and they're going to be looking into it."

"Glad to hear it, Jimmy," Cindy said putting their homework down on the bed and she sat down next to him and leaned into him.

Jimmy and Cindy heard a knock and Libby was at the door. "Hey Libby, where's Sheen?"

Libby shrugged "I don't know, I haven't talked to him since last night. He didn't go to school and when I stopped by his house his dad said he wasn't feeling well and he was resting. His dad also gave me this,"

Libby reached into her purse and pulled out a device. "It's a one terra byte hard drive and his dad said Sheen got him to pick it up for me."

Jimmy smiled hearing Libby liked the gift but Sheen had him a bit concerned. He knew something was bothering Sheen and he didn't look into it like he should have.

While the girls were visiting Jimmy, Sheen got up and dressed in a dark purple hoodie with Ultralords logo on the front cooped up for far too long he decided to go to the candy bar.

He walked to the candy bar and saw Sam cleaning the counter top. "Sam one mega chocolate shake heavy on the chocolate."

"Coming up yeah." Same pulled up a glass and made the order. He brought it over to Sheen "That will be three fifty yeah."

Sheen paid for his order

"Hey Sheen, Libby was looking for you why weren't you in school today?"

Sheen let out a sigh "I wasn't feeling well."

"You going to visit Jimmy tonight?" Sheen didn't answer, He looked out the window. He saw a man going into an ally in a trench coat and Sheen swore he recognized the man as the one who shot Jimmy raced out of the candy bar.

"Wait for me Sheen," Carl shouted downing the rest of Sheen's milkshake.

Sheen chased the man into the alley. "Hey, you stop." The man turned and saw Sheen chasing him, he ran quickly further into the Alleyway. Sheen ran faster catching the man, he slammed the man against the wall seeing it was just an old guy.

"Please leave me alone I don't know who you are I haven't done anything don't hurt me." Sheen glared at the old man "Oh so you didn't pull a gun on me and my best friend and shot him."

The old man looked confused "I have never held a gun. Please let me a go." Sheen released the old man and the old man ran away.

Sheen shaking with anger he saw the garbage can and gave it a swift kick knocking it over.

Carl ran out of the candy bar and saw Sheen coming out of an alley, "Sheen what was that about?"

Sheen glared at Carl "I thought it was the guy who shot Jimmy. Turns out it was just an old guy."

"Sheen that was reckless. Just let it go the police will handle it."

Sheen rolled his eyes "Carl, we handled Aliens, Mad Scientists, Monsters, Spies, and Ninjas. We have dealt with far more than the police could handle and now we can't find a simple robber. Even if they catch him then what he will get out and be back on the streets."

"But Sheen we don't know that."

Sheen stormed off in a huff and pulled his hood over his head. Carl worried about Sheen went to go to the hospital to see Jimmy.

The old man ran into what looked to be an old abandoned building. "That was close and Daddy said acting classes were a waste of stolen money."

He looked around to make sure the coast was clear. He reached for his face pulling off the mask revealing Beautiful Gorgeous. She reached into her jacket pulling out a cell phone and removed the collar around her neck.

She then made a phone call the phone rang and rang "Come on, come on."

"Hello, you have reached Professor Calamitous."

"Hello, Daddy." B.G. said with glee and excitement.

"Hello Daughter, to what do I owe the pleasure for the call."

"Well Daddy I just wanted to call and let you know, I stole a mask from Junkman, the fool didn't even know what he had. I disguised myself as an old man and used your voice changer and I shot Jimmy Neutron."

Professor Calamitous was stunned "You didn't use a trap or anything just a disguise and a gun I hardly call it Evil at it's finest daughter."

B.G. rolled her eyes "Well at least I wounded him, that's more than you ever done Daddy!"

Professor Calamitous rubbed his weary eyes "Is he dead?"

B.G. frowned as she remembered hearing the large boy that Jimmy was in the hospital.

"Well?...I am waiting is he dead or not?"

"No, he's in the hospital but he won't be for long." B.G. said angered. She could hear her father laughing. "After I finish Neutron I can finally live my dream -"

"Yes, yes your childish dream, your a villain just accept it and drop the dream already."

B.G. pulled her phone away from her ear and shouted: "I'LL SHOW YOU, YOU HALF BAKED HALFPINT NO GOOD SCIENTIST."

"Now dear, that was uncalled fo-" B.G. hung up the phone before her father could finish.

"Just you wait Neutron soon you will be a faded memory, Hahahahaha."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Jimmy sat in his room listening to the music he had received a call from Carl saying he was going to be stopping by. He made sure to tell Carl to stop by his house and pick up his new laptop he had gotten a week ago.

Libby was kind enough to bring him, he soon heard a knock on his door. "Come in," Jimmy said as he did his best to sit up despite his side. Carl walked carrying his backpack "Jimmy, Jimmy, you gotta do something about Sheen." Carl began to huff. He pulled out his inhaler and took a hit.

Jimmy looked to Carl "Carl say that again."

Carl looked up to Jimmy "Sheen's gone crazy he shook down an old man thinking he was the guy who shot you." Jimmy's eyes went wide "Sheen did?"

Carl nodded "Yeah and he's been really mad cause the police can't find the shooter."

Jimmy frowned "I'll talk with him next time I see him, unfortunately, I am stuck in this bed."

Carl nodded he stayed and told Jimmy about everything going at school. Jimmy laughed hearing all the antic's, he then became concerned hearing about Eustace making moves on Cindy. What made him smile was hearing Cindy making him regret it.

Jimmy looked to Carl "Hey Carl I see your backpack did you bring my laptop like I asked you." Carl nodded reached into his bag pulling out Jimmy's laptop. "Thanks, Carl keep me informed." Carl nodded and he left. Nurse Alice walked in "How's my favorite patient doing?"

"Not bad Alice, could I get the wifi password?" The Nurse checked Jimmy's wound and replaced the bandage.

She checked his wound seeing it was healing and that the stitches were holding.

She smiled seeing he was on the mend very well. Jimmy flashed her a half smiled "Please Alice?"

She smiled "Give me one minute and I'll get it for you."

Jimmy thanked the nurse when she returned moments later and gave him the password.

Computer sign in.

Password: Scienceguy

Facebook login

Username: Jimmy Neutron

Password: iloveyoucindyvortex

Logged in

Relationship status: Single

"Better change that before Cindy asks me about it." Jimmy made the change in status and comments were already flying in as well as likes.

Relationship status: In a relationship with Cindy Vortex

Cindy likes this.

Libby likes this.

Cindy Vortex commented on your status.

Cindy Vortex: Glad to see you finally chan, Jimmy, ;-)

Libby Folfax commented on your status.

Libby Folfax: Glad you two are together and hopefully no more fights.

Sasha Vortex commented on your status.

Jimmy suddenly became very nervous he knew he wasn't in Cindy's mother's good books.

Sasha Vortex: Young man you better treat my daughter right or I'll have you sued.

Jimmy replied back.

Jimmy Neutron: Mrs. Vortex, I love your daughter and believe me when I am out of the hospital. I promise to take her on the best date she's ever had.

Cindy likes this.

Sasha replied back.

Sasha Vortex: See that you do, get well soon. So sorry to have heard about your accident.

Jimmy smiled seeing he had Sasha's approval he skimmed the news feed. Betty Quinlan is dating Nick Dean, he then saw a picture of Eustace's head first in the garbage bin in the cafeteria. Jimmy laughed despite his pain. Jimmy read the comment.

Cindy Vortex: miscreintWhere the trash belongs.

Jimmy likes this.

Eustace Strych commented on the post.

Eustace Strych: Clearly that miscreant of a boyfriend of yours is wearing off on you Cynthia.

Jimmy Neutron: Clearly you don't get Cindy is MY GIRLFRIEND! So back off Rich Boy.

Cindy Vortex likes your comment.

Nick Dean likes your comment.

Nick Dean replied to your comment.

Nick Dean: Props to you dude and congrats Dude.

Libby Folfax likes your comment.

Libby replied to your comment.

Libby Folfax: You tell him, Jimmy.

Eustace Strych replied to your comment.

Eustace Strych: Clearly she should trade up to someone with class.

Jimmy glared at his computer screen and then replied back.

Jimmy Neutron: Eustace, please, save your breath. You'll probably need it to blow up your next date. Seeing as Cindy is already taken and happy with who she's with.

Cindy Vortex likes this.

Nick Dean replied.

Nick Dean: Get burned.

Brittany Tenelli replied.

Brittany Tenelli: Like #savage

Eustace replied to your comment.

Eustace Strych: Well I never, no one dares speak to me like that.

Jimmy replied back tired of Eustace acting so superior.

Jimmy Neutron: Clearly someone should.

Seeing Eustace logged off made Jimmy's night he logged off and couldn't wait to be out of the hospital. When he could return to school be with his girlfriend and deal with unwanted suitors properly.

Meanwhile, Sheen walked into a store and bought a magazine instead of his usual Ultralord comic, he picked up another book.

The man at the stand looked to Sheen "That's not your usual book kid."

Sheen rolled his eyes "Nope it's definitely not." Sheen bought the book and walked home hiding the book in his hoodie.

Sheen made it home and his dad saw him "Ohla son, Libby came by I gave her the gift she was really thrilled. How is your friend Jimmy?"

Sheen frowned "Still in the hospital I believe."

His father looked to him concerned "You Believe? Sheen my son you haven't visited him since the night he was admitted?"

Sheen shook his head and his father looked at him and called him over. "Listen, Son, i know it's hard for you and I wished what happened to you two didn't happen but it won't change it. You should go see him."

Sheen nodded "Yeah, I'll see him tomorrow."

Sheen's dad nodded "Hey Ultralord special is on tonight would you like me to call you when it's on?"

Sheen shook his head "Not tonight dad."

Sheen went to his room and his father watched his Son in shock what bothered his son was badly affecting him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Cindy visited Jimmy seeing as it was only a half day, They did homework and chatted about events at school.

Jimmy was glad to hear Eustace was leaving Cindy alone finally She also told him about how she and Libby talked during lunch about Sheen. Jimmy was surprised to hear more about Sheens more than normal odd behavior. Cindy looked angry she said she wanted to make Sheen regret upsetting Libby.

Nurse Alice looked into the room "Ok Jimmy, time for you to walk around, Cindy do you think you could help him walk around a bit?" Cindy nodded and helped Jimmy to his feet.

They went outside and walked around Cindy looked to Jimmy "Lean on me if it gets to be too painful ok." Jimmy nodded and they walked outdoors for a bit.

Jimmy whined and leaned on Cindy and he placed his hand on the bandages "Sorry Cindy."

"Don't be, your still healing if you want we can take a break so you can rest up and will do a little more ok?"

Jimmy nodded and they both sat under a nearby tree. Jimmy placed his hand on his side.

Cindy looked at her boyfriend seeing him in discomfort "Here let me look hopefully the stitches did get pulled."

Jimmy was hesitant at first but Cindy's touch was surprisingly gentle. She lifted his shirt and her eyes were fixed at his torso Jimmy was fit and it must have been because of the work in the lab. She thought as she inspected his wound.

She lightly ran her finger over the scar. She looked at the stitches seeing they were still intact. The wound still made her feel uneasy when she saw it.

Cindy put his shirt down "Nurse Alice told me you needed a half hour of moving think you're up for it?" Jimmy nodded and they continued to walk around.

Once the half hour was up Cindy helped get Jimmy back to his room and talked to his nurse about the discomfort he had from the stitches.

Nurse Alice went to check and saw the agitation they caused so she went to see if something could be applied to it.

Libby was at the candy bar waiting for Sheen to make an appearance. With a little convincing she had gotten Carl to spill about what time Sheen would show up.

She saw a guy Sheen's height wearing an Ultralord hoodie," Yo Sheen this is your girlfriend you know the one you have been avoiding, I am talking you better turn that ass around."

Sheen turned to see Libby very upset with him and he turned to head out the door only to have Libby follow him. "Sheen don't you be walking away from me when I am trying to talk to you."

Sheen turned and he looked down to the pavement avoiding her gaze.

She placed her hand on his "Sheen what's wrong?, you haven't said one word to me since I saw you at the hospital you have been avoiding me let alone spending time with me. You haven't spoken to Carl in the last day or so and You also haven't seen Jimmy what's up?"

Sheen still didn't look her in the eye "Sheen look me in the eyes." Libby said starting to get annoyed with Sheen's silence. She couldn't stand it this wasn't her hyperactive boyfriend.

Sheen raised his head and she could see the dark circles around his eyes. Seeing the obvious signs he severely lacked sleep.

Libby spoke in a much more gentle tone "Sheen, your eyes have you been sleeping?" Libby said worried, Sheen shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Libby took Sheen over to their booth and ordered them both a milkshake. "Tell me what's going on Sheen, I am your girlfriend I am here for you and I never cheated on you since you gone to that other planet. You have sat and listened to all my problems that I can't even talk to Cindy who by the way wants to lay a smack down on you for making me so worried. Now it's my turn to listen."

Sheen didn't speak for a moment his hands shaking. He looked into her eyes and he soon felt stinging in his eyes. "Libs, I haven't been able to sleep as easy since that night, I close my eyes I see that night playing in my head."

Libby gasped her hand going over her mouth. Sheen placed his hands on the table and clasped them tightly. She put her hand over his urging him to continue.

"I see the man holding the gun, Jimmy pushing me out of the way and then all I hear is the blast from the gun as I fall to the ground and then I can see Jimmy on the ground his blood coming out. I wake up at night and I can't fall back asleep. To scared to close my eyes I think It's driving me crazy. I don't think I can until that person is caught."

Libby hugged Sheen "it's bothering you that badly Sheen, I am so sorry I had no idea."

Libby kissed him and she rested her head on his shoulder the milkshake laid forgotten. She looked to Sheen.

"You really need to talk to Jimmy, Sheen it may help." Sheen nodded he knew Libby was right he hasn't spoken to Jimmy since last time he went to the hospital.

He wanted to go but he was hesitant if it wasn't for him Jimmy wouldn't be in there in the first place.

Sheen kissed Libby thanking her, she smiled seeing Sheen finally start acting a little like his old self again. Sheen paid for the untouched milkshake and walked out. He took the bus to the hospital and walked inside.

He passed the reception office and headed towards Jimmy's room. Unknown to Sheen someone else was walking into the hospital.

Beautiful Gorgeous walked in disguised as the old man and snuck her way into the laundry room. She found a spare nurses outfit and walked out with it unseen.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7.

Cindy and Jimmy were doing homework after his walk around he needed to catch up. Jimmy didn't find it challenging except for the poetry assignment for English. Cindy shook her head "poetry is not your strongest subject Jimmy."

She gave him a coy smile knowing she was better than him at this kind of work. Jimmy frowned then saw Cindy's equation for Chemistry was off.

"Well Cindy I am a scientist I don't have a talent for the written word unlike some but I do have a talent for chemistry and if you don't adjust that equation you will find that it will lead to spontaneous combustion."

Cindy was confused then looked to her equation and checked the book to see Jimmy was right. "Well then how about a deal, I'll help you with the poetry and you can help me with chem and that way we both stay on top?"

Jimmy agreed and before they knew it they were more than close to being done. Cindy revised his poetry while he looked to her notes.

"Wow, nicely done, you even used the tips I gave you about the elements."

Cindy smiled "Thanks, Jimmy your tips helped better than Mrs. Browns and she went to a special university."

Jimmy smiled "Well not to brag but for a few days, I was at Pomona."

Cindy sat up and stretched the feeling of hunger setting in. "Going to the cafe to see what's good, You want anything?"

Jimmy smiled "haha no I am good for food but if my beautiful girlfriend is so kind as I've had the joy to discover bring me a purple flurp I wouldn't say no."

Cindy smiled Neutron was laying it on thick and she enjoyed the compliments. "One purple flurp coming right up." He watched her walk out the door enjoying the view, knowing he was looking she put a sway in her hips just to tease.

Jimmy laid his head back on his pillow shaking his head over the blonde vixen that was his girlfriend. he then heard a knock,"Back already Cindy?"

The door opened and Sheen walked in."No, not exactly."

Jimmy quickly sat up. "Sheen, you have any idea how worried everyone is? Libby's upset, Carls freaking out and Cindy's agitated at you for worrying Libby."

Sheen's head hung low "I know, it's just what happens got me so mad. The cops can't find the guy and it's ticking me off."

Sheen turned around his hands on the back of his head and Jimmy saw a magazine in his back pocket. Curious to what it was "What do you have there Sheen."

Sheen turned trying to think of something fast. "Nothing just an Ultralord comic."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow "Sheen that is no Ultralord comic and even if it was I highly doubt it would be rolled up and in your back pocket."

Sheen let out a breath and Jimmy stuck his hand out "Give it to me let me see it."

"Umm did I say comic I mean catalog."

Sheen looked to Jimmy who wasn't buying his obvious lie did he seriously think he could put one over on the teen genius.

Sheen handed Jimmy the magazine and Jimmy's eyes went wide "Sheen what the heck man! A gun magazine I hope you weren't thinking of buying one."

Sheen said nothing and Jimmy stunned, to say the least.

"Sheen why?"

Sheen ran his hands through his spiky hair "For protection what else? so that what happened won't happen again."

"Sheen buying a gun won't solve anything and what happened could have happened to anyone. Worse could have been if you did have a gun you would have been arrested."

Sheen looked to the floor not saying anything. realizing how dumb he was being.

Jimmy frowned "Sheen you still owe me, swear to me you won't buy a gun."

Sheen frowned "Jimmy."

Jimmy spoke with a more stern tone "Swear if you still consider yourself my friend you won't get a gun."

Sheen nodded in defeat as much as he didn't want to be a victim again he didn't want to lose one of his two best friends. Jimmy tore up the book and threw it into the trash and laid down "I am glad you came to your senses Sheen. Now Cindy should be back soon and you know she will be mad if she see's you."

Sheen thought for a moment and became pale "Good looking out Jimmy I'll see you later man." With that Sheen ran out.

Sheen walked down the hall seeing the old man from the alley carrying a nurses outfit. Sheen curious decided to follow him.

Sheen kept his distance not to scare the old guy he needed to know what was going on. He watched the old man walk into a room and after a moment a nurse walked out as if she didn't even see the old man.

He walked over to the door and opened it slightly and saw a jacket and a mask. Sheen picked up the jacket and he was right it was the same guy who attacked him and Jimmy only it wasn't a guy. Sheen then realized Jimmy was in danger.

Sheen ran back to Jimmy's room only to run into Cindy who was carrying two muffin's and a couple purple flurps.

"Ow watch what you're doing, you got eyes don't ya?" Cindy opened her eyes to see who she was yelling at. "Ultrageek, oh you have some nerve."

Sheen looked to Cindy seeing her fist "Yeah I know I made Libby upset we already talked but forget about me Jimmy's in trouble whoever it was that attacked us that night is here in the hospital and I think there after Jimmy."

Cindy's eyes grew wide and she helped Sheen to his feet "Well then let's go."

The nurse made her way to Jimmy's room and walked in seeing the teen genius laying back relaxed. She pulled out a syringe and a vial.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

The nurse walked in needle prepped she hid it in her pocket. Jimmy saw the nurse "Sorry didn't see you come in where is nurse Alice?"

The nurse smiled behind her mask "I am sorry she's busy so I am checking on you."

The nurse got closer seeing Jimmy wasn't looking she pulled out the needle. She quickly stuck it in his neck and injected him. Jimmy's eyes went wide and threw his hand to his neck.

"What the!" Suddenly Jimmy felt a mind numbing migraine come on. He grunted throwing his hand to his head squeezing his eyes shut.

He looked to the nurse "What, what did you inject me with."

The Nurse laughed "Why Nitroglycerine, Neutron."

Jimmy looked to the Nurse who ripped the mask off to reveal Beautiful Gorgeous.

"Beautiful Gorgeous!" Jimmy winced.

Beautiful Gorgeous laughed "Ohh does it hurt, the light, the smallest BANG." She said knocking a tray to the floor. Jimmy's head was pounding.

"I owe you Neutron, you made me make out with an intergalactic garbage man." She then stepped on his side pressing down on his stitches. She then kicked him out of the bed.

Jimmy cried out in pain Beautiful laughed "Oh I'm going to make you beg me to put you out of your misery."

"Get away from him!" Beautiful turned to see a shoe heading towards her face. Cindy came in in with a flying Kick knocking Beautiful Gorgeous to the ground.

Cindy saw Jimmy holding his head and that his side was bleeding, she helped him to his feet. Sheen ran in seeing Beautiful Gorgeous. He looked to Cindy helped her get Jimmy out of the room.

Beautiful watched them escaping and got up and pulled out her gun. She fired a few shots only missing by an inch. The gunfire was causing a panic in the hospital.

Cindy found the staircase and she and Sheen got Jimmy going downstairs. Jimmy was in excruciating pain. They got down and hid under the stairs.

Sheen looked to Jimmy "Jimmy! Think of something quick." Jimmy grabbed his ears Cindy saw Jimmy was suffering.

"What did she do to you, Jimmy?" Cindy said worried then noticed a red mark on Jimmy's neck.

"Whats this!" Cindy said concerned. Jimmy winced he couldn't tell which hurt more his head or his side.

"Guys my head!, Beautiful injected me with Nitroglycerine a drug to induce a migraine it hurts to even think." Cindy gasped and Sheen became Nervous.

Sheen looked to Cindy "Cindy you need to think of something." Cindy looked to Sheen "And do what she has a gun and i don't exactly have a bulletproof vest handy."

Jimmy tried to think but the pain made it hard that's when he thought he had to lighten the pain with something else.

Jimmy lifted his shirt and held it up with his teeth and stabbed his finger into his stitches. Cindy looked to Jimmy shocked "Jimmy don't your stitches have you gone insane!."

He applied more pressure on them again "far from it. Now but if induce enough pain my endorphins will deal with some of this pain."

The pain in his lifted some and Jimmy quickly thought.

Jimmy struggling "THINK, THINK, THINK!"

Despite the pain, the gears began to turn in Jimmy's brain.

Before his eyes he saw Beautiful firing the gun, the number of shots fired. He then saw the guns clip and how many bullets it can hold.

"Brain blast," Jimmy said triumphantly. Sheen looked to Jimmy "Awesome, now tell us quick."

Jimmy looked to Sheen and Cindy "We stay out of her line of sight. Fake her out while slowly climbing the stairs she's fired four rounds the standard clip only holds twelve bullets she's wasted four."

"So she's only got eight left," Cindy said getting up. Sheen smiled and rose up "This should be easy." They heard the door being kicked open.

Jimmy tried to get up only to have Cindy stop him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"You honestly think I'm going to let my best friend and girlfriend handle that whack job without me do you." Cindy looked to Jimmy and pushed him down "Your not going anywhere let Sheen and i handle this."

She kissed him and Jimmy looked to Cindy "Fine but be careful."

Cindy smiled "always."

Cindy and Sheen went up the stairs staying out of sight. Sheen had a sly grin "Hey Beautiful Gorgeous is your hair turning gray since being with Junkman."

Suddenly he heard a scream and another shot.

They climbed up and Cindy waved her hand and quickly pulled it back and another bullet was wasted. She looked to Sheen and held up six fingers.

Sheen stuck his hand out and Beautiful fired again this time looking over the railing. Cindy looked up and ducked away hearing another shot fired.

Sheen held up four fingers. Cindy shouted, "Hey Sheen do you think they used tongue, that must have been disgusting haha."

Beautiful screamed and saw Cindy stuck out and hand and Beautiful fired. Cindy pulled her hand back quickly so the bullet would miss.

The bullet just missed Jimmy's foot. "Hey watch it wounded genius down here."

Cindy and Sheen moved up closer and Beautiful looked for her targets. Growing more and more agitated to be so close and denied her victory.

Sheen stuck his head out "Gee I don't know it sure looked like it the way they were getting it on. There's no chance he didn't use tongue."Sheen pulled his head back seeing Beautiful fired another shot. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP!"

They got closer and closer and Sheen waved his hands and Beautiful fired again. They climbed again and Beautiful moved down to get a better vantage point.

Cindy flipped Beautiful the finger and quickly pulled herself back as another bullet missed. Beautiful again fired another shot only this time not hearing a gun shot.

Cindy ran quickly and saw Beautiful searching for another clip. Once she had it she released the empty clip and heard "Looks like your luck's run out."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Cindy flipped into the air and kicked Beautiful into the railing. Beautiful dropped her gun and it slipped over to Sheen who grabbed it. He emptied the gun of its clip so it couldn't be used watching the bullets hit the floor one by one Beautiful got up.

She lunged towards Sheen only to get stopped by Cindy.

Beautiful and Cindy stared at each other "You shot my boyfriend the same night I got my third-degree black belt. I am going to kick your ass, you twisted witch."

The two woman then began exchanging blows throwing a mix of punches and kicks. Both blocked the others blows, each as fierce as the last.

Cindy wasn't holding back she wanted to make Beautiful pay. She unleashed a barrage of palm heel strikes.

Beautiful put her arms up to block her face and she was being pushed back Cindy's hand strikes forcing her back.

Beautiful raised her leg an attempt to knee Cindy in the gut.

In another part of the hospital Nurse, Alice and the other nurses were guiding People who could be moved outside.

While the doctors helped the more injured patients out. She looked for Jimmy and Cindy and couldn't see them.

The head doctor looked to Nurse Alice "Call the police and while we take a toll of whose here.

Cindy blocked her gut and got thrown back. Beautiful took an aggressive stance holding her hands up like claws.

Cindy recognized it as the tiger's stance. Beautiful charged going for multiple swipes.

Cindy blocked moving quickly trying to stay out of Beautiful's reach. She grabbed Beautiful's wrist and turned and threw her.

Beautiful turned mid-air and landed on her feet retaking her stance. "They trained you well kid but I've come too close to getting rid of Neutron."

"Well, dream on I'm not letting you hurt my boyfriend." Cindy attacked.

Beautiful went to charge Cindy who charged too went for a tornado kick sending Beautiful to the ground.

"Give it up Beautiful, I'm just getting started." Cindy wasn't breaking a sweat Beautiful Gorgeous was breathing heavy.

Sheen went down and grabbed Jimmy who was holding his side. Sheen could see Jimmy's pain tolerance was about gone and soon Jimmy would need help. "Come on Jimmy Cindy will have Beautiful Gorgeous on the ropes."

They got upstairs to see Cindy in her stance and Beautiful on her feet and shaking.

Sheen looked at Cindy "Yeah get her Cindy."

Cindy without taking her eyes off her opponent nodded. Beautiful charged forward throwing punches. Cindy blocked them as if they were nothing.

Beautiful then saw a cup on a cart and threw it in Cindy's face. Unable to see Beautiful got Cindy with a low sweep. "Of all the dirty."

Beautiful smiled "Villainous remember?"

Cindy wiped her eyes and saw Beautiful going after Sheen and Jimmy. She looked to the cart and saw a tray and grabbed it.

She threw the tray and it spun across the floor just below Beautiful's foot. Once she stepped on it Beautiful slipped and fell. Giving Cindy enough time to get back on her feet.

Sheen and Jimmy watched the girls and Sheen watched and cringed seeing Cindy fighting. "Jimmy I am scared of your girlfriend."

"Tell me about it," Jimmy said not able to look away.

outside the doctors and Nurses were moving patients outside to where it was safe. Nurse Alice ran to the head of the hospital. "Dr. Riley, I called the police they will be here soon." The Doctor nodded and soon sirens heading their way.

Libby saw Jimmy's nurse with the group of people and became worried. She ran to the nurse "Nurse Alice what's going on?"

The Nurse looked to the girl "Libby oh my goodness someone walked in and started shooting up the place."

"What!" Libby looked around not seeing Jimmy, Cindy or Sheen.

"Where are my friends?" Nurse Alice frowned "We don't know, they weren't with us during the evacuation." Libby ran to the hospital despite the Nurse calling her.

Libby opened the door and ran looking for her friends. She then heard sounds of a fight coming from upstairs and ran up. She soon found drops of blood on the stairs and ran. She soon found Jimmy and Sheen watching something.

She turned to see Cindy and Beautiful fighting "Is that Beautiful Gorgeous?"

Jimmy and Sheen nodded and Libby looked to Cindy "Come on Cin, quit playing and whoop her ass." Cindy did a round house kicking Beautiful into a counter knocking her over. Beautiful hit a shelf and bottles of pills began falling. Beautiful raised her head only to have one last bottle fall and hit her on the head.

Nurse Alice followed by the police walked in calling for Libby, the teens walked over and saw Nurse Alice and officer tubs and deputy Foley. Libby called to Nurse Alice "We're up here."

"Is everyone ok Libby?" Nurse Alice said worryingly. Libby looked to everyone seeing Jimmy's side was bleeding.

"Jimmy's in rough shape he's bleeding." Nurse Alice and the police ran to the second floor.

Tub's looked to the teens"Where's the shooter?"

Sheen pointed over the counter "There she is, She's also the mugger you guys have been looking for." Tubs walked over and saw Beautiful Gorgeous.

Foley walked behind the counter and cuffed her "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you and will make sure he's the dumbest one we can find."

Beautiful looked to Cindy whose arms were wrapped around Jimmy. "I was so close if it wasn't for you. You couldn't let me win!"

Cindy smiled "Hero remember?"

Beautiful gasped and Foley pushed her "Move it."

"Hey don't shove me, I had a dream I was going to be a-" Foley shoved her out the doors"Yeah, yeah you had a dream move on already."

Jimmy looked to Tubs "Make sure she gets a cell next to her fathers."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Jimmy was soon released from the hospital with a clean bill of health.

Once he was home it was late but Jimmy was in a rush and went down to his lab Goddard greeted Jimmy enthusiastically. "Wanna help me make some changes boy."

Goddard nodded and they got to work.

He then decided to make a change to the security protocols. He finished and grabbed a quick shower and saw he still had time and went back out to finish the changes.

He had already rewritten the lab's security allowing one other to access the lab. He still needed to change one thing first.

Cindy walked over to see her boyfriend today was his first day back. She dressed in black jeans a green top and her hair flowed down. She saw Jimmy he was wearing blue jeans and his signature red shirt. He was working on the front of the club house on the DNA scanner.

"Hey, Jimmy," She looked to his clothes and shook her head "Libby and I really need to take you to the mall and get your clothes updated." Jimmy kept working "Maybe, been needing to go to the mall."

Cindy looked to what Jimmy was doing "What are you doing the doctor told you to rest." Cindy said concerned as she crossed her arms. Jimmy finished adjusting the DNA scanner and closed and resecured the faceplate.

"Just finishing an upgrade to the DNA scanner." Jimmy stood up and he turned to Cindy who looked confused it still looked the same. Jimmy smiled "Test it, Cindy, you may be surprised."

Curious Jimmy reached for her hair and she took a step back "Jimmy, I just got my hair the way I like it, let me." She raised her hand to her hair and took a single strand. She was hesitant and raised her hair to the scanner.

Worried something may happen she looked to her boyfriend seeing he was smiling but not mischief but pride. Deciding to trust her boyfriend she did as requested.

The scanner checked the hair and the door opened and Vox's voice was heard "Welcome Ms. Cindy Vortex." Cindy looked to Jimmy "You gave me access to the lab?"

Jimmy nodded "What can I say I thought if you wanted to come over and I'm working you could let yourself in."Come on see the changes I made last night, I just finished them this morning with help from Goddard."

"Ok but we have school, we can't be too long." Jimmy nodded and Cindy walked in followed by Jimmy.

They fell down a hole landing on a mattress, Cindy looked around seeing the space was bigger and she saw a monitor a couch and even a bed in the corner. Jimmy landed next to her "I added a place to watch tv and movies a bed just in case I work late."

She was surprised and on the work bench, she saw a picture of them, where once a picture of Betty stood. She threw her arms around his head and kissed him. His hands went to her back and traveled lower.

Her watch beeped and she saw the time. "Jimmy we got to go or we'll be late."

Jimmy smiled and took Cindy to the garage and he opened the door to reveal his car. A black Chevrolet Corvette he pulled out the keys and pressed a button on a keychain and the car unlocked and the door opened. "Milady care to join me?"

Cindy laughed and got into his car, Jimmy climbed in and they went to high school. As they walked in they walked hand and hand. The teachers were happy to see Jimmy return they all greeted them kindly.

They walked to his locker and he grabbed his AP Chem book. Cindy stood against the lockers and she saw Libby and Sheen. Sheen looked a lot better since Beautiful Gorgeous was arrested. Libby smiled seeing Cindy "Hey girl, you and Jimmy got here early."

"Yeah, Jimmy gave me a ride in his car." Libby's eyes grew wide "Jimmy got a car?"

Cindy nodded soon the doors opened and Eustace walked in with his butler close behind.

He walked up to Cindy "Cynthia I've carefully thought about our last couple of encounters and decided to forgive you. Your brutish behavior is a clear sign of Neutrons boorish behavior and upbringing."

Cindy glared 'Why isn't Jimmy saying anything.' She looked away from Eustace "Buzz off Strych I'm not interested. Eustace frowned no was an answer he surely was not accustomed to. "Clearly Neutron has brainwashed you into not seeing anyone clearly better than himself, he's lucky he's still in the hospital or I would have to correct him I'll ask you again."

Jimmy closed his locker "Ask her what Strych?"

He said as he turned around putting an arm around his girlfriend. Eustace jumped "Neutron your out of the hospital?" Blix took a step back seeing Eustace had put his foot firmly in his mouth and was about to pay the price. He thought it was time for his lunch break and left.

Jimmy smiled "So what were you saying about my behavior and my upbringing." Eustace took a step back afraid of what the boy genius had up his sleeve.

"I'll have you know Eustace old bean I never brainwashed Cindy. Now I'm going to do the school a favor and put the garbage where it belongs."

Eustace looked confused and Sheen handed Jimmy a garbage can. Eustace soon found himself back in the garbage. Libby and Sheen took photos and Cindy smiled the bell rung "Well time for AP Chem class, see you guys" Jimmy said taking Cindy's hand.

Sheen grabbed his bag and they headed off to class "Man we should go to the Candy Bar after school."

"No Libby and I need to get Jimmy new clothes," Cindy said angrily

"Yeah Sheen and you need new ones too, You need something other then Ultralord."

"Ahhh man no way, Jimmy help me out here."

"Sheen your on your own on this one," Jimmy said seeing the look Cindy was giving him,

Sheen shook his head "This is going to be one crazy year."

Eustace walked around and hit a wall falling down to the floor "Hello, Cynthia? , Blix?, ANYONE!, help."


End file.
